


Shadowhunters One shots

by iwoulddieforthisship



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoulddieforthisship/pseuds/iwoulddieforthisship
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy one shots about the various couples/friendships of the shadowhunters universe





	1. Clace - Piano

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! This had also been uploaded on my old wattpad account SparklingSkies0708 . The story may be mildly different as I uploaded them there a year ago and I'm editing them slightly !!!!

Walking down the corridor, Clary heard the vague sound of a piano floating through a door. Slowly cracking it open to see the player, she discovered with great delight that it was, in fact, Jace, creating such beautiful tunes. 

Shuffling through the gap, she tip-toed over, just loud enough for him to realize her presence. He turned sharply, before breaking into a smile as he saw it was her. "Clary! I thought you were asleep? - I thought almost everyone was asleep if I'm being honest." He revealed bashfully. He patted the bench he was on, beckoning her over.   

"I woke up and needed a walk, but then I heard your music...and I just had to know who was playing." Clary pecked him on the lips gently, before continuing, "Where did you learn to play like this?"

Jace looked away, almost embarrassed before a smile rose on his face and he replied. "I taught myself. No-one really knows about it, other than Alec and Isabelle. I mean, it's not really the best for my...reputation." Clary chuckled. "I could show you how to play something if you like?" She looked at him doubtfully, and he tugged her gently closer. 

Looping his fingers through hers, Jace positioned Clary's fingertips on some keys, which ones they were was unknown to her. "That's a C, that's a C sharp, you see?" He explained. Nodding, she smiled softly up at the quietly confident, concentrated look on his stunning face. "Focus!" He laughed, tapping her fingers to play a mildly familiar tune. 

After a few minutes of difficulty and distraction, Clary gave up, sighing deeply. She shuffled to the side, gesturing for Jace to play on alone. He played the tune fluently for a moment, then began to sing along.

"What would I do without your smart mouth,

Drawing me in and you kicking me out,

You got my head spinnin',

No kidding,

I can't pin you down."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Clary felt the muscles in his arm move gently against her fiery hair as he played, fingers gliding over the keys with ease. When he finished the song, he turned to face her as she clapped quietly, face shining with pride for him.

"Jace! That was amazing, I've never heard it played that well-" he interrupted her stream of praise by pressing his lips to hers. Clary leaned up into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He pulled her closer, smiling against her mouth, and lifting her into his lap. Unlike usual, it wasn't a battle of frenzied passion, but soft, and meaningful.

Pulling away, Clary looked at his confused face breathlessly. "Wha-?" She pressed a slender finger to his lips, silencing him. "I need to tell you something."

"Of course, anything!" He said, beginning to look worried. She smiled, shaking her head at his expression, before taking a deep breath, and saying the words she'd wished to say from the moment they met. 

"I'm in love with you, Jace." 

The room fell silent as he stared at her open mouthed, and tears began to well up in her eyes when there was no response. She stood up quickly, walking away but stopping when she felt a strong, rough hand around her wrist. Clary turned to find Jace stood behind her. He stared into her eyes, looping their fingers together, and pulling her impossibly close. 

"I love you too" 

Clary kissed him hard on the mouth, surprising both of them, and they wrapped their arms around each other as they stood, intertwined, in their own little world.

Isabelle peeked in, smiling at their embrace before closing the door gently.


	2. Malec - Glitter

Knocking gently on the door, Alec walked into Magnus' apartment, calling out to him as he wondered into the living room. To his surprise, Magnus was tidying. Magnus, the high warlock of Brooklyn, was tidying. Alec took a seat of one of the deep red couches and watched as Magnus transported things unnecessarily from one side of the room to the other.  "I can go? If you're busy I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude...?" Alec trailed off as Magnus waved his hand at him, balancing a box precariously on his waist. "Nonsense, biscuit, you know how I love having you here. I'll be done in a moment anyway, just one box left after this."

Alec gazed at his boyfriend as he ever so carefully picked up a suspiciously glittery box, and began to walk with it. A purring Chairman Meow sauntered across the room, and by the time Alec realised his path it was too late. "Magnus look out!-" He yelled hopelessly as Magnus tripped. Alec jumped up to help while the cat, after washing its paw, sauntered carelessly off to the side. The contents of the box flew everywhere, a shimmering storm of sparkling glitter. 

Including, all over Alec. 

Magnus lay in a graceless pile on the floor, surrounded by glistening particles of his favourite decoration. He pulled himself up carefully, brushing a few bits of glitter off, before ushering the guilty cat onto his lap, scolding him. Pressing his forehead against Chairman Meow's and kissing him on the nose, he placed the animal back on the floor, before noticing the absence of noise from his partner. He looked forward and pressed a hand, hard, over his mouth at what stood in front of him.The Shadowhunter was frozen in place, his eyes widened in horror as he stared at his ordinarily pitch black outfit. 

Magnus held in a laugh. 

Every inch of Alec's dark clothing was covered in bright, superfine, neon pink glitter.

Alec shook his arms pointlessly, trying to rid himself of some of it, but even though a waterfall of sparkles fell from him, the coating left was thicker than any he'd ever seen on another living being, other than Magnus. The look of shock still hadn't left his face, and once again Magnus stifled a laugh, pulling himself off the ground and approaching Alec. But the laugh he'd held in was glaringly obvious on his face, and Alec narrowed his eyes at him, crossing his arms. 

Unfortunately, it was just too much for Magnus, who burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he dropped to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes as he tried to compose himself. Even Alec, one of the most serious people he'd met, couldn't stop himself from looking ridiculous when covered in pink glitter. Breathing heavily, he wiped his eyes and looked up to Alec. Standing up quickly, he broke silence. "A-are you...ok?" He chuckled.

Alec took one step towards him, and Magnus took that as a signal to run. To an onlooker, they would've looked insane, jumping over chairs and various cats as Alec pursued him, determined to get his own back. Magnus had a clear advantage, knowing the lair as he did, but Alec had speed and agility on his side, and it was only just evenly matched. 

Eventually, Magnus began to lose speed and only just managed to avoid capture. It seemed the bet twist of fate when, once again, Chairman Meow stepped in, with the help of Church, this time tripping Alec rather than their owner. The seemingly well-designed scheme didn't work as planned, however, as while it did stop the chase, Magnus was still caught, as when Alec went flying forward, whom should he land upon other than yours truly, Magnus Bane. 

Groaning, they toppled to the floor, Alec still on top of the warlock. At the sound of Magnus' voice, Alec raised his head from the magical being's chest where it lay, to stare at him. "When I hoped for us to become closer, I didn't originally intend it in this particular way." Irritated as he was, Alec had to laugh at that, rolling off of Magnus to lay on his side next to him. Magnus shuffled to mimic his position, facing him. 

They gazed at each other, any bad feeling having evaporated, and leant in, kissing each other gently. Just as Magnus began to think it may lead further than normal, Alec reached out to tickle him furiously, causing Magnus to roll up, gasping. "That-that's not fair!" He breathed, as Alec laughed, in a carefree, honest way you didn't see often. He smiled happily at the Shadowhunter, who was still shaking with glee. 

He hauled himself into a sitting position, brushing the pink glitter, that had transferred from Alec to himself as they fell, away. As Alec calmed himself down, he sat up, leaning his shoulder as lightly as possible against Magnus', who leant over to kiss his forehead gently.

"So, what do you think of glitter?" Magnus teased. "Should I be calling you 'Sparkles' from now on?" Alec grinned, shaking his head. "Ooh, what about 'Shimmer'? Or maybe 'Glimmer'?" Magnus was practically giggling at this point.

"Shut up, Magnus!" Alec smiled, trying desperately to sound annoyed.

"Make me, Glitter."

He did, in a way that preoccupied both their lips for a while.


	3. Sizzy - Netflix

Simon walked into the TV room quietly, his plan being just to collapse onto the sofa. Raphael was being particularly infuriating, and he couldn't deal with it anymore. To his surprise, Izzy was already in his planned position. She was flicking through the channels, not even pausing to explore her options. "Izzy? What are you doing?" Simon asked curiously. She threw the remote down in exasperation, looking up at him.

"I'm trying to find something good to watch. By the angel, I swear we only get the worst channels." She groaned, Shuffling along so he could sit next to her.

"Why don't you just watch something on Netflix?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he studied her gorgeous face. "Sorry, what?" Izzy furrowed her eyebrows, not sure what he was on about. He smiled sweetly at her clear confusion, picking up the remote to go to the site.

"Netflix. It's a, um, website, where you can watch TV shows that aren't being aired at the time. Films too." Simon selected a film, and tugged her over, shuffling them around until they were lying down, Izzy's head laying on his chest. "What is this?" She asked, wrinkling her nose slightly at how nerdy it looked. He laughed at her expression, running his fingers through her long, silky hair.

"Star Wars. We're going to have a marathon, and you're going to sit through every single one of these films, because I don't expect you've seen them. I can't not intervene, it's a crucial part of everyone's life, and you're not going to miss out on it, not on my watch." Simon explained simply.

Izzy gazed into his eyes. They were a deep, chocolate brown, pulling her in until he was the only thing she could see. Simon returned her gaze, her eyes matching his own but with their own special sparkle. He took a deep breath, acknowledging the possibility of rejection, before he leaned in, kissing her gently. Izzy leaned up into him, one hand on the side of his face, his running through her hair. They kissed passionately for a few moments, before she pulled back, resting her forehead on his.

"If I'd known you were this good of a kisser, I'd have gone for it a long time ago." Simon murmured, chuckling. Izzy laughed, clear as a bell, leaning back against the sofa. She looped her fingers through his, looking at the TV and laughing once again.

"What is it?" He asked, as she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Well, you say Star Wars is such an integral part of life, but we just missed the entire beginning of the film, on your watch, and isn't that one of the most important bits?" She smirked at his horrified face, before giggling as he scrambled to skip it back to the beginning. "No, no, no, you have to watch the start or you won't understand the rest! Come and lie back down, and pay attention. This is the most important thing you'll do all week." Simon told her, deadly serious. "I kill demons and save peoples lives, Simon." Izzy said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you, now watch." He stared at the screen, transfixed. She shook her head at his nerdiness, before laying her head back to its original position on his chest, and watching the film, his fingertips running up her side gently. 


	4. Karaoke

"Izzy! Could you grab me my robe from the wardrobe?" Clary called, poking her head out of the bathroom. Izzy nodded, chucking it over to her. Clary wandered into Izzy's bedroom, their makeshift dressing room. "Remind me why we're going out again?" She asked, looking through Izzy's wardrobe. "Magnus thinks that we're strung out from all the stress, so he arranged for us to have a night out. Alec's not happy about it, he thinks we need to be here, trying to find Valentine." She explained, sighing as she mentioned her brother.

She held up a dress against Clary, before shaking her head and looking for a different one. "Alec's not happy anything, let alone taking time away from work, so I guess I'm not exactly surprised about that." Clary threw a dress over to Izzy, who scanned it before nodding happily. "Ooh, this'll be perfect! Thanks. And he can be happy, just...not all that often. He's happy about Magnus, I swear I heard him actually laugh the other day when they were talking." She laughed, going to change.

"I wish he'd extend some of that happiness towards me, for once. I swear he hates me. He'd talk to Valentine before he talked to me. And he'd probably be nicer." Clary complained, causing Izzy to laugh. "I think that's pushing it a bit far. And he doesn't hate you, in fact, he's been a lot nicer...well more agreeable with you lately. I think it's Magnus's influence, to be honest." She reasoned. "Down or up?" Izzy asked, gesturing to her hair.

"Down. And I guess you're right, he is a lot easier to reason with when he's around Magnus. Do you think Raphael will be coming? I know Luke isn't, he doesn't approve of underage drinking and he said he can't ignore it if it's right in front of him." Clary giggled, holding up a dress questioningly as she looked at Izzy, who replied swiftly.

"Yeah, that one. And I think Raphael's tagging along, he's quite close to Magnus and I'm pretty sure there's something going on between him and Simon, not that they'd admit that though." She adjusted her necklace, before layering her signature red lipstick on. Suddenly, loud footsteps came running towards their door. "Izzy! Will you guys please hurry up, Simon is talking about Star Wars and Jace looks ready to murder him, Magnus literally had to hold him back before." Alec yelled through the door, exasperated.

"We'll be there asap, but for Simon and Jace, I'd just put them in separate rooms, or get Simon to call Raphael and see when he's arriving," Izzy replied, squeezing the door open and coming out to keep Clary shielded from Alec's gaze. "You're wearing that?" He questioned disapprovingly, crossing his arms as he looked at her. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that, dear brother?" She teased, ruffling his hair.

He did the same back, chuckling as Izzy gasped, trying to fix her hair. "Alec! I spent forever on that!" She glared at him, hands on her hips, but smiling slightly at his laughter. "Yes, I have a problem, but mostly it's because I don't really want people to be looking at my baby sister the way they will be. You look beautiful, Izzy. Now hurry up." Alec grinned, walking away. Izzy smiled at him, before returning to her room, where Clary was already ready and grinning, leaning against a wall, having obviously heard the exchange.

"Did I just hear Alec Lightwood laugh?" She inquired, coming over to brush Izzy's hair and fix the mess that Alec had made. "You sure did. I haven't seen him this happy for a while, considering not that long ago he was complaining about having to miss work. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually spoke to you at this point." She joked. "You all ready? Let's go then!" And they set off to Alec's room.

Knocking on the door, the girls waited for a response, when Jace came barrelling through the door past them. "I am so glad you're here because I could not have spent another minute in that..." He trailed off as he caught sight of Clary, who was stood to the side of his path with an extremely amused expression. His eyes trailed over the gorgeous black dress that clung to her curves before floating out above her long legs. He stared at her darkly outlined, sparkling eyes, and her peachy lips, her long, curly hair and the faint shimmer spread over her cheekbones.

"Hello? Jace? Are you in there?" A voice cut through his sight, pulling him back to Earth. He shook his head, pulling himself together and looked up. Clary was giggling, Magnus, Raphael, and Simon were laughing, while Alec and Izzy were trying to talk to him. "By the Angel, Jace will you pay attention!?" He looked at Izzy, intending for her to continue talking. "If you weren't too busy checking out Clary, you would've heard the plan. We're going to portal to Magnus's club, and we're going to do karaoke. If anything happens, head back here and text us. Got it?" Jace nodded, grabbing Clary's hand and kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

*At The Club*

"Who's going first?" Izzy addressed the group, who were stood next to the stage. Everyone looked at each other doubtfully. Nobody really wanted to go first, in fact, most of them would've been happy doing something else altogether, but no one was willing to tell Izzy this. She sighed, before grabbing Clary's hand and shoving their drinks into Jace and Alec's hands. "Come on! - you guys are pathetic. Clary and I are going to kick ass and you'll wish it was you up there." 

They climbed onto the stage, choosing a song before getting microphones and standing in the middle. Jace groaned alongside Simon as a familiar tune began to play. Izzy took the lead: "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell, and now you're in my way." Clary took over, and they began dancing around, ignoring the stares from all around.

When the song finished, they jumped down, breathing heavily. Magnus clapped. "I doubt anyone would like to follow that, but who's next?" He questioned, brushing some stray glitter from under his eye. When the slightly tipsy group stayed silent, he narrowed his eyes, before pointing to Raphael and Simon. "You two! Time to show the girls how it's done!" They groaned, glaring at Magnus as they didn't even bother trying to defy him, and headed up to the stage. 

As the night progressed, they got more and more into it, although this might be because they also got more, and more, drunk. Jace and Clary sang an adorable duet of 'Don't go breaking my heart', while when Magnus and Izzy ascended the stage they supplied a perfect rendition of 'My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard', with Alec turning very red when Magnus winked at him directly. Clary and Simon were sent up, singing a cheesy friendship song, and Magnus eventually dragged Alec up to sing 'Something stupid', although Alec was extremely quiet. The love on his face wasn't hard to miss though, and when they looked at each other it was if there was no one else in the room. 

There were uncountable songs sung that night, and everyone was in the best mood when Magnus portaled them back to his apartment. He figured Maryse would not be impressed he'd gotten all three of her children, two vampires and Valentine's daughter drunk. Not to mention he definitely wasn't sober himself. 

There were some splitting headaches the next day, but they could all agree that it was well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Izzy is with Meliorn during this which is why Simon's singing with Raphael not her


	5. Saphael - Training

"This isn't fair!" Simon pouted, glaring at Raphael as he sat on the floor. !"You've been a vampire for years, you have a clear advantage." They were training, and Raphael had just brought Simon to the ground for the fifth time. "I can't say having experience as a vampire really helps with one on one combat, Simon. I mean, if it was a race, then that'd be different." Raphael laughed, pulling the young vampire up. Their hands lingered together for a second, before Simon pulled his hand away, blushing as much as a vampire can. 

"How are you so good at fighting?" Simon asked curiously, fiddling with his fingers nervously. This didn't go unnoticed by Raphael, who by this point had worked out all of Simon's nervous ticks. He raised his eyebrows at the boy, before answering. "My younger brothers. They used to get into fights a lot, and I got used to protecting them." Bored of the chit chat, and hoping to avoid any more questions, Raphael swung around, holding his hand out to Simon. "You up for another round? I'll go easy on you. And don't worry about hurting me, I can take a hit." His face darkened slightly at the end of the sentence, but Simon decided to ignore it, assuming he didn't need to know.

He accepted Raphael's hand, stepping forward into his usual fighting stance. To his surprise, Raphael didn't start the fight, but instead came to stand extremely close to Simon, showing him how to position himself. "If you stand your feet apart..no like this..." He leaned down, moving Simon's legs. Simon was glad Raphael couldn't see his face because it would've revealed far more than he wanted anyone to know, even Raphael. Especially Raphael. "..That should give you more balance. Now if you position your arms like this..." Simon allowed himself to be moulded like a clay sculpture. "Right. There you go. Now, lunge forward to fight on this leg, and it'll keep your balance, making you harder to pin. Got it, cariño?" Simon quirked his eyebrows at the unknown Spanish word, but he nodded, letting out a breath of air that he didn't need in the first place as the older vampire stepped away. 

Raphael stood opposite him, and they engaged in their fight yet another time. However, due to his stance alone, Simon lasted an extra minute before he was pushed to the ground, Raphael's hand resting gently but firmly on his chest, holding him down. His gaze caught Simon's, and once again they lingered as they stared at each other. This time, it was Raphael who pulled away, clearing his throat before helping him up. Simon scratched the back of his neck uneasily, as the charge in the room was slowly changing to something he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before.

"I'm going to show you a few tricks, so I'll do your usual offense, and you copy what I usually do. Once you get me to the ground, I'll show you how to get your opponent down too." Simon nodded, determined to get it right. He knew Raphael's defense almost by heart, he liked watching him fight. But just because it was helpful, for learning, he told himself. Once Raphael was on the floor, he showed Simon the trick. "You just hook your legs around the other's and tug. That'll pull them to the ground." He didn't demonstrate, instead stood up and started the fight once again.

Simon tried the trick, pulling Raphael to the ground. Unfortunately, it didn't go quite as intended, though Raphael did fall. Just, instead of landing on the floor, he landed on Simon. The pressure of his body would've winded Simon, had he not already been breathless from the expression on Raphael's face as they stared at each other.The glint in his eye wasn't like anything Simon had seen before. 

To Simon's complete and utter surprise, Raphael didn't roll off of him. Instead, he pushed himself up on his forearms and kissed Simon tentatively on the lips. Fireworks went off inside Simon, and he leaned up into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Raphael's neck and using the other to push himself up. They shuffled around, lips never leaving the other's, until Raphael was pretty much sitting on Simon's lap, his legs wrapped around his waist. Finally, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together. Raphael smiled. Simon did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cariño = honey (previously novio which I was told meant sweetheart but it was wrong so please tell me if this one is wrong too and I'll find something else. Thanks to the person in the comments who pointed this out for me❤️(might've forgotten your username a little))
> 
> Also if you hadn't noticed I kinda ship Simon with literally everyone, fun fact. No hate pls


	6. Clalec - secret bff's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA:  
>  THIS IS A FRIENDSHIP FIC  
>  FRIENDSHIP  
> F R I E N D S H I P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two: homophobic language

Alec walked through the hall, arriving at the center of the institute. With no mission prepared, he hovered around, hoping either to be dismissed and go see Magnus or to be given work to do. When an unknown Shadowhunter began to approach him, he stood up straight, expecting orders to come. 

"Move out of the way, f*g." The words came harshly. Alec stood, speechless, any good mood now gone. He tried to talk, but it just came out as a series of stutters. He cleared his throat and was just raising his hand, prepared to have a long argument, but he was interrupted by a sudden angry outburst.

"What did you just call him.?" The solid hatred in the familiar voice shocked Alec, and he looked around for the speaker, eyes widening when he saw the redhead, at least a foot shorter than him but bristling with anger. Clary stood with her hands placed firmly on her waist, her hair pulled back into a ponytail he recognized as Izzy's handiwork. The small portion of her face that he could see showed the unmistakable fury she was feeling, and he had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I called him what he is." The Shadowhunter said cockily, towering over her. Clary barely flinched, instead, she took a step closer to him, and replied to him in the exact same tone of voice she'd used before. "What he is, is a human, and a much better one then you are apparently. If I hear you call him that, or anything like it again, you'll be answering to me." Clary twirled around sassily, prepared to walk away when the Shadowhunter broke the silence she'd been expecting to follow her threat. 

"Answer to you? As if that's going to be very difficult. Why are you even standing up for the f*g, anyway? Hoping he'll help you cheat on Jace?" He laughed, crossing his arms proudly. Clary whipped around, eyes blazing, and before Alec could try to stop her, she punched the guy straight in the face. The Shadowhunter gasped, cupping his nose. 

Clary smiled up at Alec as he gaped at her, unsure of what to say. They began to walk away, but just before Alec could express his gratitude, the idiot decided to speak again. "You bitch." He swore through clenched teeth. This time it was Alec who turned around, grabbing him by his shirt and pushing him against a wall. "I am very, very sure that you don't want to say that again. Believe me, I will tell Jace, and even you wouldn't be stupid enough to try and win a fight against him. So walk away now, and maybe I won't tell everyone you were reeling from the punch of a 5ft girl who's only been training for a few months." Alec glowered at him, his voice making Clary flinch slightly.

"You f-" 

"Walk. Away. Before I hurt you so badly you can't." Alec let go of him, storming away with Clary at his side, almost running to keep up with him. She could see his glossy eyes, and the look of hurt flooding his face, so she stopped him, grabbing his arms. "Alec. Alec, look at me. Are you okay?" He sighed, trying to look anywhere but her face. "Yeah, thanks. I really appreciate you standing up for me, although I could've done it on my own." Clary laughed, and he chuckled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "You're very welcome, and I know you could've, but he needed to be put in his place. Although he does have a very hard face, so you owe me for that. I swear it didn't hurt that much when I slapped Jace, although I guess punching is different. Still, I didn't expect it to hurt that much." She grinned, flexing her wrist slightly and wincing. 

Alec laughed, his mood lifting, and he tugged her into an almost hug, pressing her against his side lightly. Clary stared at him in shock, his action surprising her entirely. "I though my day had been weird enough when that dick opened his mouth, but what just happened here? Blew it straight out of the water. Did you just hug me?" Alec ignored her, smiling, as he walked down the corridor, Clary following. "Come on, let's get some ice for your hand." She smiled at him.

"This doesn't make us friends by the way. I still hate you, just not so much as before." Alec murmured as they turned a corner. Clary's laugh could be heard right down the hallway.


	7. Clace - Cold

A loud banging at her door woke Clary from her restless slumber, and she groaned, sniffing before she called to whoever it was to open the door on their own, her throat cracking with every word. She slumped back against the couch, wiping her nose and getting a drink as the person outside entered. She didn't even look up to see who it was, only wrapped the blanket tighter around herself and closed her eyes for a moment. 

"Clary! Where have you been? No one's seen you or heard from you for a week- Oh my God, are you okay?" Jace ran over to the couch where she lay, stroking her hair back and cupping her face with his hands. Clary sniffled, rubbing her pink nose, and smiling weakly at him. "Jace! I'm fine-" Sniff "-I've just got a little cold." She sneezed, leaning away from him. He stared at her pale face, worry clear on his face. All of a sudden, she broke out into a coughing fit that was so rough she was gasping for air, and collapsed back down when it was over. Jace got her a drink of water, then sat on the couch so she could sleep with her head in his lap. 

He stroked her head, humming a lullaby as he searched up how to cure a cold. When that failed, he called Simon, who told him Clary's favourite foods when she was ill, and Izzy to find out her favourite chick flick. Then, he called Magnus and asked if he could deliver them. When the familiar portal appeared, Jace shushed him quickly, pointing to the fast asleep Clary who lay next to him. Magnus rushed over, checking her temperature, then revealing to Jace that although he could heal her with magic, she would still feel bad for a couple of days and it would be easier for her body just to wait it out. He passed Jace the food and films and told him to call if they needed anything, and not to leave Clary until she was better. "I wasn't planning on," Jace admitted, smiling down at the redhead. Magnus smiled at him, before stroking Clary's head gently. "Get well soon, biscuit." He murmured next to her ear, then stood up, clapping Jace gently on the back and leaving. 

An hour later, Jace had run out of battery on his phone but didn't want to move Clary, so found himself to be content just watching her sleep and mumbling song lyrics. When she eventually did wake, Jace was almost asleep, so she sat up, and was just covering him with her blanket when he shook himself awake, startling her. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" He laughed as she jumped, before stretching. Then, he noticed the blanket. "Hang on. What are you doing? By the Angel, Clary, you're the one who's ill, I don't need a blanket." He wrapped the blanket back around her, before asking "Would you like some hot chocolate? I've got your favourite kind." She nodded sleepily, smiling at him with gratitude. He picked her up bridal style, blanket and all, and carried her through to the kitchen, where he placed her gently on a seat and got busy making hot chocolate. 

"How did you get this? And how did you know it was my favourite kind? And why aren't you at the institute, aren't you supposed to be doing missions this weekend?" She questioned curiously. "Woah, I wasn't aware this was going to be an interrogation!" He laughed, "But to answer your questions, I got Magnus to portal it over after I'd called Simon to find out what you like. I've also got your favourite chick flick, that is, according to Izzy. And finally, I called and got the next few days off. I said it was an emergency." 

"I'm not an emergency! Oh, Jace, you didn't have to do that, you get in trouble if you miss too many missions." Picking her up again, he placed her down on the couch then went back for the hot chocolate. Sitting next to her, he pulled her onto his lap and passed her the steaming drink. Then he responded to her statement. "To me, anything wrong with you is an emergency. And who cares about getting in trouble? Until you are fully better, you are my top priority." Jace went to peck her on the lips, but she turned her head so he'd hit her cheek instead. "You're not getting ill because of me. No kissing until I'm 'fully better'." He groaned as she laughed at him, hugging him closer. 

Jace shuffled her over so that he could put in the chick flick, and then came back to sit so she'd be comfortable with him. "What even is this, Clary?" She smiled sweetly up at him before answering. "Twilight." 

"You've got to be kidding me." He moaned as Clary collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Don't worry, it's not actually my favourite one. Izzy picked it out, so I don't know what you were expecting. Anyway, I don't mind. Robert Pattinson's pretty hot, and it has Taylor Lautner in so everything's good." 

"You are so lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I really am."


End file.
